Siempre tendré un lugar para ti
by LadyAnneMarie
Summary: Tenía que seguir con su camino, con o sin Caspian. El amor estaba de nuevo en su puerta y era bueno aprovechar eso. Pero eso sí, jamás olvidaría al rey de ojos color chocolate.


**Hola** **dulzuras! Bueno este es nuevo one-shot que les traigo sobre un Suspian, pero no tan Suspian, bueno me entenderán cuando lo terminen de leer. Y tal vez cuando lo hagan me odien o algo así.**

**Bueno en fin los dejó leyendo.**

**DISCLAMER: Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del maravilloso C.S Lewis. Solo Alexis y sus padres son míos. Disfrútenlo.**

**:D**

* * *

><p>Era un día como cualquier otro en Londres. La guerra ya había terminado desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora todo solo era paz y armonía, claro también había un poco de romance en el aire, con parejas en el parque caminando de las manos, y unos que otros indecentes dándose besos en público, que en esos tiempos era inapropiado e indecoroso por ser considerado una falta de respeto. Por supuesto había unas cuantas parejas que solo conversaban, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro viendo con ojos llenos de amor a sus parejas, y Susan Pevensie estaba entre esas parejas.<p>

Alexis Johnson, era el nombre del muchacho que acompañaba a la joven Susan. Era un joven con unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, heredados de su padre británico, uno de los comerciantes más importantes de toda Inglaterra, tenía una sedosa cabellera rubia, heredados de su madre rusa. Sin duda un chico muy apuesto.

Claro que Susan Pevensie no se quedaba atrás en belleza, por mucho años sus padres la presentaron ante todos como ''La más hermosa de la familia'', y ese título no le hacía justicia pues sin duda era la más hermosa en todo Londres. Su belleza era conocida en toda la ciudad, pues era muy difícil olvidar sus ojos azules, su cabello marrón y su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo, pero sin duda también la conocían por su triste historia familiar, pues hacía ya más de 6 años que sus padres y sus hermanos habían fallecido en terrible accidente de tren.

Después del triste suceso, la joven bella paró su vida llena de joyas, vestidos, brillos labiales y citas para poner en orden en su vida, y Alexis Johnson había ayudado mucho en eso, ya que él fue el bálsamo que la ayudo a no dejarse vencer por el dolor.

Susan, con la ayuda de Alexis, había logrado que pudiera pensar en un lugar mágico llamado Narnia, pues había aprendido que no era malo pensar en aquello pues había sido parte de su vida y no tenía por qué ocultarlo.

Claro eso también llevaba a volver a pensar en un hombre que había cambiado su vida para siempre: Caspian.

Caspian, el primer hombre que había llegado a amar más que a ella misma, el primero que le enseño a amar, pero también el que le enseño a sufrir por amor y aunque no lo dejaba de amar, sabía que tenía que continuar con su vida tal como él lo hizo con la suya y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con aquel joven británico por sangre paterna y ruso por materna.

Susan tenía que seguir su vida con o sin Caspian. El amor de su vida había quedado atrás para dar paso a un nuevo amor.

El amor que sentía la bella Susan por el apuesto Alexis era algo demasiado grande para explicar, él era guapo, carismático, rico pero sobre todo especial, él era su segundo gran amor, pues se podría decir que todo lo que sentía Susan por él, era casi comparable con el amor que sentía por el rey Caspian. Justo con Alexis habían recorrido la mitad del mundo, viajando de Europa a América y de América a Asia.

Incluso había viajado a su casa en Rusia para que Susan conociera a los padres de su novio a petición de él ya que quería que ella los conociera pues deseaba la aprobación de sus padres para algo muy importante, la aprobación solo tardó en darse en 5 minutos ya que los padres habían amado a Susan por su belleza sin igual y su carisma esplendido, lo único que deseaban en la mujer que su hijo amaría.

Pero aun así, el único dueño del corazón de la reina era él

-Susan ¿en qué piensas?- le preguntó con su suave voz Alexis.

-¿Qué?, lo siento estaba pensando- regreso al mundo real.

-Sí lo noté- dijo riendo.

-Lo siento- respondió la benévola igualmente sonriendo.

-Bueno, mi amor hay algo que quisiera saber de ti- le dijo él misteriosamente.

-Cariño, sabes todo acerca de mí- le contestó sonriendo. Y era cierto, Alexis sabía cada cosa de Susan, desde sus preferencias hasta sus temores, claro todo excepto lo relacionado con el mundo mágico del que alguna vez fue reina junto con sus hermanos. –Te apuesto a que sabes qué vestido usare esta noche-

-Pues creo y espero que será aquel vestido azul celeste sin mangas que te compre en nuestro viaje en Rusia- le dijo divertido.

-¡Sí!- dijo ella sorprendida –Te lo dije sabes todo de mí-

-Pero esto es algo muy importante que puede cambiar nuestra vida- dijo nervioso.

-Está bien- respondió un poco asustada –te escucho-

-Susan ¿Tú me amas?- preguntó sumamente nervioso.

-¿Qué si te amo? Alexis te amo más que a mi propia vida- respondió sonriente y muy segura.

-Me encanta que lo digas en voz alta- confesó –pero ahora que me has dado más ánimos para la siguiente pregunta-

-Me estás empezando a asustar- respondió.

Inmediatamente Susan dejó de respirar cuando vio que Alexis Johnson, el chico que todas las chicas querían para sí mismas, se agachaba para arrodillarse en frente de ella mientras que sacaba una pequeña cajita forrada con terciopelo negro y la abría para revelar un hermoso anillo con tres zafiros en forma de rombos incrustados rodeados de diamantes y ella llevaba sus manos a sus rojos labios mientras intentaba no llorar de emoción.

-Susan Pevensie, eres la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa que jamás he conocido y no hay otra mujer con la que haya soñado casarme, te amo tanto que estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti, ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-

Jamás pensó que alguien le haría esa pregunta, y si lo hizo solo con Caspian lo había pensado. Le era maravilloso pensar en una gran boda con el rey navegante esperándola en el altar, todo adornado con bellas flores y con sus hermanos a su lado dándole apoyo y amor.

Pero por desgracias aquel no fue el final que ella hubiera soñado, este era bueno y hermoso pero no el que ella hubiera querido, sin embargo tenía que dejar atrás el pasado y pensar en su presente y futuro.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!- respondió eufórica mientras se levantaba de la banca y se lanzaba a los brazos de Alexis.

-Oh Susan. Te amo- dijo riendo cuando la cargaba y le daba vueltas en el aire.

-También Te amo- respondió cuando la bajo.

Los dos jóvenes se dieron su primer beso como prometidos.

Susan no sentía ningún sentimiento de culpa o tristeza, pues ella jamás olvidaría a aquel rey que le robo el corazón para siempre, aquel rey que conoció en un bosque y del que se despidió con un beso sellando su amor frente a un gran público.

Además, ella no tendría que haber sentido esa clase de sentimientos, pues aunque el rey estaba lejos, podía sentir su presencia a su lado, diciéndole que él no le reprochaba nada y que aprobaba lo que había hecho. El rey Caspian, había sentido lo mismo cuando estaba a punto de casarse, él había sentido la presencia de la reina diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pues se alegraba por él, pero él jamás, jamás se olvidó de ella.

Y Susan lo sabía, nunca guardo rencor hacia él, porque sabía que el deber de rey lleva grandes responsabilidades y con ella el deber de dar un heredero al trono; y ahora el turno de ella de dar un heredero a la familia Pevensie, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con aquel apuesto caballero que le había propuesto matrimonio.

Jamás lo olvidaría, nunca mientras viva lo olvidaría, pues el rey narniano se había robado su corazón.

Pero tal vez ahora era necesario alejarse un poco para iniciar su nieva vida a lado del hombre que ahora ama.

Después de todo, siempre tendría un lugar para él.

* * *

><p><strong>Les dije que tal vez me odiarían, pero ahora les explico por qué lo hice.<strong>

**Nunca me gustó que Susan se quedará solo en su mundo por siempre, solo Caspian se casó (se que eso pasa en los libros pero no me gusta que Susan sufra). Esta loquita idea salió después de haber leído como 20 mil fanfics donde Susan llora por Caspian y su familia, así que era necesario un fanfic donde se casará y fuera feliz por el resto de su vida, y más con el bello momento en que le piden matrimonio.**

**Díganme que piensan y que no me odian plisss.**

**PD: A los personas que leen mi historia de Una Vida Junto a Ti, lo sé tardó mucho en actualizar pero no la podía seguir porque tenía que sacar esta idea de mi cabeza, y también porque no tengo inspiración, pero con lo víspera del 14 de febrero regreso a mi y planeo algo muy especial para el capítulo que ya por fin subiré el viernes.**

**Bss. :D**


End file.
